1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a roller mill for grinding particulate material, such as cement raw materials, cement clinker and similar materials, said roller mill comprising a substantially horizontal grinding table, at least one roller that interactively operates with said grinding table, which is configured for rotation about a roller shaft through the use of a bearing for the roller, and a closed circulation system for lubricant for lubricating the bearing for the roller, said circulation system comprising a reservoir, ducts for feeding of lubricant to the bearing for the roller and ducts for recirculating the lubricant from the bearing for the roller.
2. Background of the Art
Roller mills of the aforementioned kind are well known, In the known roller mills lubricant is fed from the reservoir to the bearing for the roller through the use of a pressure pump, and after fulfilling its function in the bearing for the roller the lubricant is recirculated to the reservoir using a vacuum pump. The disadvantage of using a vacuum pump to recirculate the lubricant to the reservoir is that, quite often, its capacity is too small.
It is the objective of the present invention to provide a roller mill of the aforementioned kind where the aforementioned disadvantage is eliminated or significantly reduced.